


Addiction

by thequeenregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenregina/pseuds/thequeenregina
Summary: Prompt: Regina and Robin are addicted to the same thing and meet at a meeting to help them get over their addiction.





	Addiction

Having an addiction is like having a constant itch, one that won’t go away no matter how many times you scratch it and if ignored, the itch will only grow more and more irritating. It’s gotten Regina into situations she doesn't recall upon fondly but that itch simply needs to be scratched and she will throw herself at whoever is willing to scratch it for her.

That’s why she needs help.

She had seen a flyer dangling from the noticeboard at her doctor’s surgery last week as she waited to collect her next set of results. She had saved the displayed time and place to her reminders on her phone before her name was called. 

That’s the problem with having lots and lots of meaningless sex; STD tests.

God, Regina hates the things. She feels faint every time the blood is drawn from that same bloody vein in her right arm. That’s not to say that she isn’t safe during sex, it’s just that she would rather be safe than sorry, even if that means shoving a needle into her arm every once in a while.

That’s why she needs to fight this addiction.

It’s a Friday evening, a night Regina would often find herself out on the prowl seducing the pretty boys and taking the lucky ones home to fulfil her needs because that’s what it is, a need. But, alas, here she is, parking her car in the parking lot of some shabby village hall and trudging up towards the entrance as her heels click against the pavement.

Inside the main building is a hallway and at the end is a room labelled ‘SA meeting’ (sexual addiction meeting). She peeps through the glass panes of the door to see a circle of chairs in the middle of the room and Regina rolls her eyes at the cliché. Is she really doing this? 

After an inward pep talk and a heavy sigh, she pushes the door open, because yes, she is doing this, and as the doors close behind her all heads turn her way. The men lick their lips and squirm in their seats as they look her up and down but Regina simply revels in the attention. She sways her hips from side to side as she walks, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs next to an older woman. The elder is wearing far too much make up for her age and her hair has been dyed far too many times, to the point where it has become straw-like and wispy. God, Regina hopes she never reaches that stage of desperate.

“It seems we have a new face today,” a man with thick-rimmed glasses, ginger hair and a hideous sweater vest speaks up. “I’m Archie, the group leader,” he introduces.

The brunette nods, eyes surveying the room again from where she is sitting before landing back on the redhead. “Yes, I’m Regina. I called last week.”

“Hi, Regina,” the room echoes in a drab monotone which makes Regina shiver inwardly and not in a good way. Oh, it’s so sad to think she has something in common with this room full of drabs.

“Okay it seems like all of us are here,” Archie observes before looking back to the newcomer. “Regina, would you like to start the meeting off by sharing?”

Regina’s eyes widen as she is singled out. She can feel everyone’s gaze burning into her skin. She swallows, opening her mouth to protest when suddenly the doors are swinging open and all attention turns to the out of breath, dishevelled man running through them. Regina tilts her head as she inspects him. His shirt is untucked and his top button is connected to the wrong buttonhole.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, “I– um, got caught up and, um, lost track of time.”

_He was having sex._

Something stirs low in Regina’s belly. Oh, he is her type, so her type. Her teeth capture her lower lip just as he looks her way and she doesn’t miss how his gorgeous blue eyes dilate at the action. Regina presses her legs a little tighter together.

“Ah, Robin, that’s fine, please take a seat.”

There’s a spare seat opposite her and he takes it, his gaze not once leaving her as it roams her tight black cocktail dress and the cleavage it displays before looking back up to her face. Regina smiles crudely, preens at the attention and licks her lips. Perhaps this could be fun.

“Regina would you like to proceed?” the leader prompts and she rips her gaze from Robin to Archie.

“Yes,” she replies, her voice dropping a few octaves; she finds she sounds sexier this way and judging by the look on her audience’s faces, they would agree. She bats her eyelashes, looking back to Robin. “I’m addicted to sex,” she announces lowly, biting her lip mischievously as she lets her hands run down her legs teasingly. “I just love fucking people. I’m addicted to the relief it gives me but I’m afraid to say it’s all gotten too much.” She pauses for effect, sighing softly. “It seems I spend more time with someone between my legs than I do doing my job.” She looks Robin dead in the eyes before offering a small smirk. “Sometimes both at the same time,” she practically moans out and there’s a collective murmuring around her but Regina only focuses on the facial expression of the man opposite her. It’s picture worthy, really, as his jaw drops open and his eyes turn a shade as dark as the ocean.

“And you’ve come to these sessions to try and rectify that problem?” Archie asks, trying to get Regina back on track.

“Mhmm,” she hums, crossing one leg over the other and watching as it draws Robin’s attentions to her legs. How she wishes she could pounce and fuck him right here and now no matter who is watching. She can tell from his size that he has a big cock, a cock which she wants filling her, stretching her– _oh fuck_ –she needs to have this man. 

Her insides are quivering and that itch is back. She has to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from doing something, _anything_ , about it. She shifts in her seat and watches as he does the same, he hasn’t once stopped looking her way and it’s driving her insane, she knows by the look in his eyes that he is just as desperate to fuck her as she is.

“Good, I hope you find our meetings helpful,” he replies, clearing his throat. Obviously her vulgar language has gotten him a little tongue-tied. He changes the subject, adding, “As I am sure you’ve read we have a 75% success rate…”

The redhead begins to ramble on but Regina’s attention is elsewhere, her eyes pointedly slipping to the slight bulge in Robin’s trousers. Licking her lips she decides to be a little wicked. Dipping into her bra she pulls out a strip of gum, running it through her fingers teasingly as her eyes catch his. Slowly, she slides a nail through the foil and she grins shamelessly as the action makes the man shiver.

She glances around but no one else is watching. The fat balding man two seats away from her is on his phone, the crack whore on her left reapplying her lipstick and the other individuals are sitting slumped in their chairs as they listen to the councillor drone on about ways to suppress these sexual urges–Regina is far past the stage of having a simple ‘urge’ to fuck Robin. She is going to fuck this man.

Carefully, she slips the long slice of gum from its wrapper, pressing the tip of it to her lips before running it from one corner to the other. A light white powder is left in its wake before she licks it away, the taste of mint gracing her taste buds. If she didn’t have Robin’s attention before, she certainly does now as she lets her tongue slip from behind sealed lips to run up the length of the chewing gum before popping it into her mouth with a smirk.

If the group leader wasn’t still babbling on she would’ve heard Robin’s moan but instead she sees it and she sees how his hands ball to fists on his lap. Regina grins triumphantly before she hears his voice again and then her demeanour falters just slightly as something clicks; he’s British. 

“I would like to say something,” he husks, sitting up straight in his chair. 

“Of course, Robin, go ahead,” the councillor encourages.

The dirty blonde runs a hand through his hair before confessing, “I have a thing for brunettes.” Regina raises her brow and he simply smirks at her. “Especially brunettes with perfect tits,” he adds, glancing down at Regina’s breasts pointedly, making her gasp slightly as a wave of heat surges through her body and straight to her core.

“Oh yeah, me too,” the bald man chips in.

“I am more of a blonde guy myself,” another adds.

“And brown eyes,” Robin continues tilting his head and ignoring the others, “Mmm, and tight, black dresses.” He leans forward in his chair, licking his lips and Regina has to try not to moan aloud as he describes her and she quickly surveys the room for a place where they can escape to, a place where she can let him fuck her shamelessly.

“Easy, Robin,” Archie warns but Robin ignores him.

“High heels, defined calves…”

“What else?” Regina asks, leaning forward in her chair, her legs sliding open teasingly to reveal the top of her stockings and the man actually moans aloud.

“Stockings. Fuck, I love stockings,” he groans; he looks as if he is about to pounce any second as he slides to the edge of his chair.

“Robin, don’t make me throw you out,” the redhead cuts in. It makes Regina (and the rest of the room) roll her eyes as they both sit back in their chairs. But Regina is on fire, her body craves Robin’s touch. She craves the feeling of that scruffy beard all over her skin or rubbing against her thighs as he fucks her with his impressively long fingers and teases her with his vulgar tongue.

She needs to get out of here.

“Excuse me,” Regina says, standing on shaky legs but as she does she offers Robin a flirtatious wink before slipping out of the hall and practically racing to the bathroom. As soon as the door slips closed behind her she makes her way into one of the cubicles, depositing her gum in the bowl and hiking her dress up and pushing two fingers passed her underwear to offer some relief. 

She lets out a soft moan as she finds herself soaking wet and in desperate need of attention and as her fingers slip up to rub against her clit. She doesn’t hear the bathroom door swing open a minute later but she does almost jump out of her skin when there’s a knock on her cubicle door.

“Occupied,” she calls out, dropping her hand from her panties and pulling down the skirt of her dress with a huff of annoyance.

“Then I’ll wait until you’re less… occupied,” comes the reply.

Robin.

Immediately a smirk crosses her lips and she straightens up, pushing herself off of the cubicle wall. “Unless you wanted to help?” Regina flirts, unlocking the cubicle and allowing the door to slowly swing open, revealing her flushed expression.

She is met with the hungry gaze of the (she reckons) twenty-five year old man in front of her and before she can even say another flirtatious word, he is taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She moans aloud, a throaty desperate thing as this is what she is desperate for, this is what she has craved ever since he walked through those doors with a dishevelled look about him.

“I was wondering if you would take the hint,” she breathes against his lips before taking his lower lip between her teeth and sucking vigorously as her fingers rip open button after button of his shirt. “Are you clean?” she asks, looking up at him through heavy lids.

The Adam’s apple in his throat bobs and he nods, answering, “Yes.”

“Good, no condom it is,” she says. “I’m on the pill,” she adds dismissively as if it’s a conversation she’s had a thousand times before (well, she has had this conversation a thousand times before) before pushing his shirt to the floor and pressing him against the cubicle, smirking as his eyes widen. “I know. I’m stronger than I look.”

Robin shakes his head. “That is so hot,” he groans before he is chasing her lips again, his fingers in her hair, tugging and tangling and the slight licks of pain it elicits drives Regina insane. But then he is turning her suddenly, and with her heels she teeters off-balance, her back slamming into Robin’s chest. But he keeps her there, his hands coming up to greedily grab at her breasts. “I’ve been wanting to do this all meeting,” he whispers hotly in her ear.

“I could tell,” she replies with an evil chuckle. “And not only because you confessed how much you liked my tits to the whole class.”

The chuckle she gets in reply reverberates throughout his entire body behind her and puffs out against her neck making her shiver.

“Enough talk,” the brunette breathes out slipping a hand around her back and into his pants, grabbing lazily at the bulge that is pressing against her lower back. “Fuck me,” she commands, releasing him and reaching down to guide her dress over her rear before bending at the hips and reaching out to grab the lid of the toilet, her stockings and panties on full display.

“Lord have mercy,” Robin murmurs, his hands now on her arse before tracing her suspenders. “You’re a sin, milady. A sin,” he says, plucking at the suspender and letting it snap back into place.

Regina jolts at the sensation and it sparks yet another need inside of her. “Oh, I know, I know, I’m so evil,” she husks before twisting her head to look back at him. “Spank me for being bad,” she commands, “Spank me for tempting you back into your addiction. I’ve been a naughty girl, Robin.”

The slap that follows resounds through the cubicle and so does Regina’s answering moan. “Oh yes, baby, again, harder this time,” she cries out and he does, the sting making her insides quiver deliciously. “Do you like that, huh?” she husks, shaking her arse from side to side and watching the pure bliss that crosses Robin’s face at the action. “Do you like punishing me?”

“Oh, God, yes,” he growls, grasping at the raw skin and squeezing in pure lust, “You have a magnificent arse, Regina.”

Regina grins. “And maybe one day I will let you fuck it,” she retorts before pushing back into his erection through his trousers. “But right now I want your cock inside of me… I’m so wet.”

Robin nods eagerly and then the telltale sound of a zip echoes through the stall followed by the shuffling of trousers as Regina watches them fall to his ankles. She turns her head forward once again, staring at the beige wall of the cubicle and she’d like to say this is the first time she’d been fucked in a toilet cubicle but then she would be lying. 

“Ready?” she hears him ask behind her and she nods vigorously. She’s been ready from the moment he began eyeing her up like the willing feast she is. She simply cannot wait to let him devour her and satisfy the need deep inside of her.

“Fuck me.”

And he does. 

With her underwear pushed aside, he’s buried deep inside of her within seconds and there’s a collective moan as Regina’s fingers tighten around the lid of the toilet. He’s so thick, he fills her delightfully well, his girth stretching her walls in a way that has her shivering. “Oh God, “ she whispers, eyes squeezing shut as she tilts her hips, getting used to the welcome intrusion. 

“So tight,” Robin husks. “So good,” he adds, his blunt nails digging into her stinging arse before he’s pulling back only to thrust in impossibly deeper.

Regina’s eyes literally roll back at the sensation. “Oh, shit, do that again,” she calls out and when he does, her toes curl in her heels. “Yes, keep going,” she commands. She’s always demanding in bed, always willing to simply take, take, take. It’s who she is and she doesn’t feel the least bit bad about it.

“Right here?” he asks, thrusting into her double-time, making her whole body rock.

“Right there,” is her reply as she focuses on the feeling of him sliding in and out of her wet heat. Moan after moan slips from her lips (she is shamelessly loud during sex as well as demanding) and the skin of her rear slapping against his thighs makes a delicious sound that echoes in the stall and only adds to the stinging pain. “Harder,” she cries. She likes it rough, likes to feel sore the next morning and be reminded of the satisfying fuck that had caused it.

His chuckle shakes through his body and it vibrates against her. “So demanding,” he chides, landing another spank on her rear and she cries out.

“I-oh.” He begins to speed up and her mind is momentarily thrown off course, running in the wrong lane and tripping over the hurdle it approaches before she catches herself and forces herself onwards and towards the finishing line. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” she retorts. “I–fuck, yes–like what I–oh!–like.”

“I never said it was,” he retorts, his thrusts never wavering before she practically hears his grin as he adds, “I just like spanking you.”

Regina smirks, licking her lips. “You’re so kinky.”

But then any further words fail her as he changes angle, driving more towards her belly and after just a few thrusts he’s locating her G-spot. It makes her become slack-jawed as pleasure ripples violently through her body all at once.

“Good?” he asks at her silence and all she can do is nod. “You feel so good, Regina,” he moans. “Sex like this–God– is the reason I am like this. I just can’t help m-myself.”

“Mmm, me too.” She agrees absently because this is good, so good. He knows what a woman likes, knows a good pace, a good depth and how to locate a good spot. “K-keep g-going,” she stutters. “I’m going to, I just need to…” And then she is slipping a hand from the toilet and between her legs, pressing two fingers passed the material of her underwear to her clit and jerking at the spark of violent pleasure it causes. For a moment Robin slips out of her, not prepared for the bucking of her hips. “Sorry,” she breathes, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she turns her head to look back at him. “Keep going,” she encourages, her fingers still moving against her clit in steady circles.

That is until he’s back inside of her and she picks up the pace as he does and it has her practically shrieking in pleasure. “Are you close?” she asks, knowing that it won’t be long before she will be coming and she does not want to miss out on that just because Mr Kinky can’t stop himself from blowing his load before she is ready.

“Yes,” he pants, his fingers flexing against her hips, his cock rock hard inside of her. “But I can hold on,” he adds through gritted teeth.

Regina nods, looking back to the wall in front of her before everything goes black as she screws her eyes closed one more. She focuses on the sharp pleasure of her fingers against her bundle of nerves (her hand is so damp, she’s so turned on) and the dull pleasure of being filled and stretched. She can practically feel him throbbing against her walls and before she knows it, her limbs are seizing up, her head snapping back as her eyes spring open to look up at the dull strip lighting of the toilet.

“Robin, I’m going to–/ _ah! Ohmygod_ – I’m going to come,” she pants, her whole body shaking until her walls contract suffocatingly tight around her lover’s cock and then everything is up in the clouds as her climax hits. And it hits hard–she barely notices the sound of her name on Robin’s lip or the feeling of his seed coating her walls. She does register the emptiness as he slips out of her, however. “Shit,” she breathes, panting to catch her breath as she attempts to tame her sweaty hair, pushing herself up straight, her dress still bunched at her waist.

“I know,” Robin chuckles, leaning back against the cubicle door as his chest heaves and glistens with sweat. “You’re good at that,” he adds, gesturing vaguely towards the loo she had previously been bent over.

Regina smirks, turning to face him before pulling her dress down fully, her neckline askew but a little extra cleavage never killed anyone. “I know. So are you,” she compliments, pressing her hands to his sweaty chest before tweaking at his nipples with a grin as he hisses. “And you are also in need of a shower,” she adds playfully, crinkling her nose in mock distaste.

He chuckles however, reaching up to grab the back of her neck lazily before dropping a quick kiss to her lips (she can taste the salt on his skin) and then replying, “Is that an invitation?”

The brunette grins. “Maybe next time,” she replies, pushing past him to move out of the cubicle, leaving him to redress. “See you next week,” she says as she walks towards the mirror, looking over her sweaty complexion. She grabs her lipstick out of her bra before reapplying. “Don’t be late.” And with that she is sliding her lipstick back into her underwear and, without even glancing back Robin’s way, she opens the door and slips out into the corridor.


End file.
